


Love Potion

by Ghost_boys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, draco is blissfully unaware, love potion, pansy buys a love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_boys/pseuds/Ghost_boys
Summary: In a desperate attempt to distract Draco from his obsession with Harry Potter, Pansy buys a love potion for Draco. Things, as ever with him, don't go quite to plan.





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this fanfic. I based it of a text post I saw on tumblr:
> 
> 'drarry au in which the slytherins slip draco a 24 hour love potion so that he falls in love with harry potter 
> 
> and they're all laughing watching him drink it and they watch him all day waiting for him to make a fool of himself 
> 
> and he doesn't act any differently'
> 
> I've tweaked the reason why they give him the potion slightly but I hope you enjoy it all the same!
> 
> Xxxx

"You know what Theo?" Pansy said forcefully one morning at breakfast. 

"What?" Theo said, whether he was tired of Pansy's antics or just tired from the usual lack of sleep that came with mid-term school time, he barely knew. 

"Draco Malfoy is ridiculous." Pansy declared, swishing her blunt cut hair over her shoulder. 

"You say that as though it's a new discovery, I believe I was aware of that from the age of a toddler." Theo said. He stirred his soggy cereal absent-mindedly as he looked over to where Pansy was glaring. Draco was sat a few seats down talking vigorously to Blaise who was trying his best to at least look like he was listening to him. 

"But this has reached new levels of ridiculousness. You have to admit!" Pansy threw down her knife and fork with a loud clatter and threw her hands just as enthusiastically up in the air. 

"Really? He seems like his usual self." Theo shrugged. Draco meanwhile was wildly gesticulating across the table to a sheepish looking Blaise who was nodding along anyway. Draco was pointing predictably towards the general direction of the Gryffindor table. Theo and Pansy were quiet as they followed the line of where he was pointing which, just as predictably, ended up at the back of a boys messy black hair. 

"He's obsessed." Pansy said. 

"Again, is this meant to be breaking news?" Theo asked, returning his attention back to his breakfast that he has no intention on finishing. 

"No... but he needs his attention refocusing. Yes, I think that would at least spice things up than the usual moaning about Potter in the common room every day." Pansy smirked and seemed to be talking almost to herself. Theo didn't care either way, it definitely would be nice not to have to mollify Draco every time he had a domestic with Potter but he wanted no part of any plan Pansy was concocting. 

***

"I've got it!" Pansy shrieked loudly, emerging from the Slytherin entrance, one evening several weeks later. "I've bloody finally got it!"

"Pansy my dear, what have we said about you randomly announcing things? We're not all as skilled occlumens as you are." Blaise said wearily. He was elegantly sat on an armchair, poker straight with his legs crossed and barely cared to glance up from his newspaper, Pansy's voice was recognisable in a crowd of hundreds. Theo was sprawled out next to him stroking Blaise's tabby cat Eglantine. 

"Oh, right, well, I've purchased something that may put an end to all our problems!" Pansy perched herself down gracefully on the edge of the table in front of the two boys. 

"What is it?" Theo asked yawning. 

"I'll tell you, but firstly, where's Draco?" Pansy asked. 

"Goyle dragged him up to bed an hour or so ago, poor boy was nearly hysteric." Blaise shook his head. 

"Needless to say Potter and him had another skirmish today." Theo explained. 

"Typical, well I'm glad he's in bed because this matter concerns him." Pansy said. 

"If this is about what you were talking about ages ago I hope it's not dangerous Pansy, Lucius would slaughter us all if we hurt his precious only heir." Theo said, still petting Eglantine.

"I mean honestly he needs a good kick up the arse and I think a good old fashioned love potion should do it." Pansy said very quickly and then began swiftly inspecting her manicured nails. 

"Don't tell me you've bought a love potion." Theo finally looked up at Pansy and stared at her in disbelief. 

Blaise on the other hand was laughing loudly. "Oh Pansy, you're absolutely delicious. A love potion, by Merlin my mother would even be impressed! Where did you get your pretty little hands on it?"

"I have my ways," Pansy, despite herself, looked very pleased. 

"You can't give it to Draco!" Theo said resolutely. 

"And ever why not?" Pansy scowled. 

"Because Draco is an emotionally wrecked drama queen at the very best of times, this will kill him!" Theo said. 

"All the more reason?" Pansy offered. 

"You're a dreadful friend." Theo tutted and crossed his arms. 

"My plan was to give it to him, see it's only shows effects for 24 hours, and see if for once in his life Draco could show the slightest interest in another person and besides that, I think it would be hilarious." Pansy said. 

"I agree and fully support the idea." Blaise said. 

"And I am playing no part in any of this." Theo sighed eventually after looking between the pair of his friends and realising he was going to have to let this one slide and try to minimise the collateral damage. 

***

Draco downed his glass of gillywater the next morning. "The fuck are you all staring at?" He said irritably afterwards. Theo, Blaise and Pansy were sat in tenterhooks on the edge of their seats watching him. 

"Nothing!" Blaise and Pansy said far too quickly and at the same time. Theo just cringed visibly. 

"So?" Pansy said a few seconds later to Draco, he was in a foul mood from the previous day still and couldn't keep his eyes off Potter. 

"So what?" Draco said shortly, still fixated on the other end of the hall. 

"How d'you feel?" Pansy leaned close to him over the table, her eyes narrowed like a cat. 

"Oh truly spiffing, I don't know if you heard Pansy but Weasley yesterday simply couldn't help himself from throwing a fanged frisbee at Crabbe. Him and Potter may as well have wet themselves laughing so naturally I jinxed them and then got an earful from Granger, as well as the rest of that Dumbledore's Army lot who may as well bloody Apperated to the scene." Draco was seething, his cheeks tinged. He still wasn't able to drag his eyes away from Potter. 

"Sounds fun." Pansy said slightly quietly. "Anything else?" She added hopefully. 

"What else could possibly on my mind when perfect Potter is sat twenty meters in front of me obnoxiously eating toast with a ridiculously copious amount of jam?" Draco said as though Pansy had lost her mind. 

"Naturally, naturally!" Blaise said good-naturedly in attempt to calm down Draco. 

Theo shook his head. Pansy must have bought a dud potion. It hadn't worked. Draco hadn't fallen in love with anyone. 

"Well this has been riveting but I have to go, I've got things to do, Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for me." Draco stood up, picked up his bag and left them, his eyes never leaving Potter. 

"Well done Pans, Merlin knows what you gave him but it certainly wasn't a love potion." Blaise said sounding disappointed. 

Pansy had her head in her hands. "I don't understand." She muttered. She then looked up, her face concerned. "It was definitely a love potion, my cousin gave it to me, she's used it before and said it worked like a charm."

"How do you know your cousin didn't just give you a load of doxy shit?" Theo asked. 

"Because she wouldn't! She said she brewed it herself, has used it herself and what she gave me was leftovers from the same batch of potion she used! That's why it took so long to get!" Pansy said flushing now. 

"Maybe the effects are delayed?" Blaise offered. 

"Oh don't be ridiculous Blaise! Since when have you heard of a delayed love potion before?" Pansy bit her lip worriedly. "Oh fuck, give me a quill quickly I'll owl her." Pansy snatched a quill and a scrap of parchment from a second year girl unfortunate enough to be sat next to her, looking scared enough by Pansy already, attempting to write an essay. 

Pansy scribbled hurriedly before barely asking to use the owl of the boy sat on the other side of Theo before grabbing it too. It emitted a disgruntled hoot but nonetheless took in Pansy's address she gave it and flew off with her letter. 

"Hey!" The boy besides Theo tried to say but retreated immediately when Pansy glared dangerously at him. 

"So what are you going to do?" Theo asked. 

"I think we'd better find Draco..." Pansy said nervously. 

***

"Draco!" Blaise shouted, thoroughly relieved. Pansy, Theo and himself had been searching for him for over an hour, scouring the castle which felt much bigger when attempting to find a single person within it. 

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked breathlessly as soon as they reached him. 

"Feel alright?" Theo added 

"I'm fine? You're being very bothersome today, what's gotten in to you all?"

"Nothing!" Pansy said and then sat down next to him. She patted the grass in front of her indicating for Blaise and Theo to join them. 

"How come you're here alone? What happened to Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise frowned at him. 

"Oh, um, they left." Draco began grabbing handfuls of grass and yanking it out of the ground. 

"Left? Why?" Pansy asked. 

"Something about being tired of me talk about a certain someone." Draco said, bitterness abundant in his voice. 

"Could that certain someone be Harry Potter?" Blaise said, smirking. 

"Blaise, he practically flaunted across the lawn and is sat, just over there." Draco pointed so angrily Theo jumped back from fear of being poked. 

"Sounds just like you then." Blaise grinned. 

"He's so perfect, it's ridiculous." Draco scowled. 

"Excuse me?" Theo asked mildly, had he misheard Draco?

"What?" Draco said wildly. 

"Perfect?" Theo asked just as politely and confused. He looked over at Pansy and Blaise just to check he hadn't gone completely mad and was only slightly comforted to see they were looking at Draco like how Theo felt looking at him like. 

"Well, yes, it's like he can't help it. He simply spews it. It's ravishing." Draco stared over at Potter who was sat with Weasley and Granger, not appearing to be any more perfect than usual, in fact he had a rather large stain on his shirt that looked suspiciously like jam. 

"Draco are you quite well?" Blaise smiled. 

"No... you know what, I'm going to go over there right now. I simply can't stand it any longer." Draco got up from the ground and dusted his trousers. 

"Draco don't be absurd-!" Pansy spluttered and made to grab at Draco's shirt sleeve. Draco merely shrugged her off and started walking. 

"Pansy what the fuck?" Theo got up himself. Blaise and Pansy soon followed. 

"Oh fucking shit!" Pansy swept her hair anxiously out of her face. 

"What exactly was this potion meant to do?" Blaise asked. They were walking a fair few paces behind Draco, in fact Draco had already reached Potter and was talking animatedly at him. 

"Well..." Pansy said uncharacteristically quietly. 

"Pansy!" Theo prompted, seeing Potter's eyes widen dramatically at whatever Draco just said to him. 

"It was meant to make Draco fall more in love with whoever he was most interested romantically with in his life." Pansy said hurriedly. 

"What?!" Theo cried. 

"Well I assumed it at least wouldn't be a Gryffindor!" Pansy all but wailed. 

"Potters a lucky boy then." Blaise had since stopped in his tracks and pointed forwards.

"Oh mother of God." Theo whispered anxiously. 

Draco had appeared to have grabbed a bewildered Potter by the shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He had one hand cupped around Potter's jaw, one around his waist pulling him close. Potter's arms flailed around for a second or so before they settled on Draco's shoulders, despite this it wasn't before long they found their way into Draco's hair. 

Granger, still sat on the grass next to Weasley, had gasped loudly. Weasley had abruptly turned a brilliant shade of red. Hermione soon spotted Theo, Blaise and Pansy and stared at them as though it was their fault, which in some ways of course it was. 

Theo felt himself blushing horrendously. Draco was certainly a feverish kisser. He felt strongly compelled to turn away. "Perhaps we should leave him to it?" 

"Oh Theodore," Theo did in fact turn away but could hear Blaise smiling nonetheless. "I think if Potter is who Draco's truly impassioned by then we should be happy for him. Yes Draco! You go boy!" Blaise shouted. 

Potter immediately pulled away from Draco upon hearing Blaise. He was flushed, seemingly shocked but smiling all the same. 

"Oh my, what have I done." Pansy mumbled. 

"Honestly Pansy, I think you did them both a favour." Blaise laughed. 

Potter couldn't seem to help himself from leaning once again into Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic! It was mainly something for me to do to have a bit of a break from my other fic There Is No Sentiment. I'll still be continuing that but it's so huge writing this was a well needed break!
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos nonetheless!! And check out there is no sentiment if you liked this!! Xoxoxox


End file.
